This invention relates, in general, to a conversion kit for an arrow rest, and, in particular, to a conversion kit for an arrow rest having a counter weight.
In the prior art various types of drop away arrow rests have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,005 to Schiff discloses an arrow rest that is moved horizontally away when the arrow is shot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,912 to Pittman discloses a movable arrow rest, which uses a spring to move the rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,769 to Troncoso discloses a movable arrow rest, which uses a spring to move the rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,348 to Savage discloses a movable arrow rest, which uses a magnet to move the rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,800 to Christian discloses an adjustable arrow support assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,092 to Christian discloses an adjustable arrow support assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,325 to Christian discloses an adjustable arrow support assembly.
In contrast to these prior art references and the known prior art, the present invention provides a drop away arrow rest having a weight on one end that assists the arrow rest to drop faster.
The present invention provides a a conversion kit for a drop away arrow rest having a weight on one end that assists the arrow rest to drop faster.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved a conversion kit for an arrow rest.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved a conversion kit for an arrow rest that does not interfere with the fletching of an arrow.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved a conversion kit for an arrow rest that increases arrow speed by eliminating the friction between the arrow and conventional arrow rests.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved a conversion kit for an arrow rest that secures the arrow in a deep cradle created by the fingers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved a conversion kit for an arrow rest that is not in the line of fire.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved a conversion kit for an arrow rest that secures an arrow longer in the cradle during the draw cycle of the bow.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description, when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.